


Tiger in the Sun

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight after a month of clouds is appreciated by man and cat alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #6: _Quotation Prompt. "Imitate the actions of a tiger." --Shakespeare, Henry V_  
>  Upon the mention of tigers, my thoughts almost immediately jumped to last year when I saw [a tiger sunning itself at the Phoenix Zoo](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5rffaqc8zr2euq4/baskingtiger.JPG?dl=0) (sometimes there isn't much difference between housecats and big cats!).

After nearly a month of clouds with no sight of the sun, a day where the sun was the only object in the sky was a blessed thing. It felt like spring must be near, though the winter season was in truth far from over.

I ventured out for a while just after lunch, looking forward to feeling the sun on the exposed parts of my face--the remainder being covered against the chill--and from the number of people out on the streets it seemed I was not the only one appreciating a glimpse of sunlight.

After a stroll 'round Regent's Park, the cold seeping through my clothing overcame my enjoyment of the sunlight, so I returned to Baker Street. The rooms were still empty of Holmes--where he was, I could not say--but Spencer was stretched out on the rug before the fire.

After I unwrapped myself, I retrieved my book from my desk and went to sit in my chair, but stopped as I glanced again at Spencer. The spot he had chosen was both close to the fire and bathed in sunlight, and he occupied it in a rather atypical position: he was flat on his back with his head back, the full length of his belly exposed, his hind legs spread wide, and his fore legs tucked against his chest. Every so often the end of his tail twitched, but overall he was the very picture of contented relaxation.

I knelt beside him to gently stroke his pale belly fur. He regarded me placidly with one eye, but did not move. "Enjoying the warmth?" I teased.

Spencer mewed as if to say yes.


End file.
